Uchiha Chronicles: The Story of Tatsu Uchiha
by Kuro Tasunara
Summary: Tatsu Uchiha is sent on a mission in the snow village that lands him with the Mangekyo Sharingan... And a curse! Now, when he comes in collision with his father Sasuke, he begins a path to avenge his dead mother, Sakura. Volume 2, available now! Review pl
1. Chapter 1

Well here it is. My first fan fic. This idea came to me one day when my friend made up a daughter for Naruto and Hinata. My little brother came up with a son for Neji and Ten Ten, after I came up with a son for Sasuke and Sakura. So, umm. Enjoy.

"" speech.

'' thought.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1

One day at the gates of Konohagakure, a 14-year-old shinobi by the name of Tatsu Haruno (his name given to him by his mother, Sakura Haruno, as he has never known his father). He was tall and had dark red hair spiked naturally in the back, with a dark black t-shirt and shorts and zori of the same color. He had a kunai pouch strapped around his leg, and a shuriken pouch/belt around his waste. He wore dark-blue fingerless gloves, which were attached to arm wraps. He wore a hitai-atte plate on the collar of his shirt. His collar was a cone-shape with a small slit down the middle. As he leaned against the gate, eating an oni-getti, he grew impatient, waiting for his teammates, Kogamaru Hyuga and Megumi Uzumaki, and his Jonin sensei, Kakashi Hatake. He heard a rustling in nearby bushes. He suspected someone was trying to sneak up on him, so, using genjutsu, he created an image of him eating his lunch, just like he was. In the bush, Kogamaru, a shinobi with dark brown hair and piercing white eyes, wearing a tan, short sleeved jacket and dark blue shorts, crouched down, and was about to pull something out, seeing that Tatsu was still eating, and also that he looked distracted, when he felt a sharp pain on the top of his head.

"Baka! Did you really think that you could sneak up on me?" Tatsu yelled.

"Be quiet, DOBE!!" Kogamaru shouted. "I got so close this time!!"

A cloud of white smoke had covered the area, shrouding everything that you could normally see. Soon, the smoke faded, revealing a tall shinobi, with silver hair that was spiked up, and leaned in a diagonal direction. His hitai-atte was at a slant, covering his left eye. He wore a green jonin vest, under it were a black shirt, and black pants, and also, he wore black zori.

"Now that were all here, wait, no. were still missing one."

Tatsu and Kogamaru glanced at each other, realizing that Megumi was still not there. The bushes rustled, and a kunoichi stepped out, wearing an orange jacket with black hair that faded into a blondish-brown color. On her head was a hat that resembles a group of foxtails. Her hitai-atte was worn around her neck.

"Here I am." Megumi said softly.

"Excellent. Now, then. Let me tell you about today's mission." Kakashi said. "In today's mission, we must retrieve the sacred scroll of the snow village. It has gotten into the hands of a maniac named Korin. Unless we get it, the whole village will be destroyed by releasing a ninjutsu that can wipe out an entire population."

"So all we have to do is beat some guy up and take the scroll," Tatsu reiterated.

"Basically, yes." Kakashi said.

Author's note: Zori are the name of the type of shoes the shinobi weir in _Naruto._

The next day, they packed their bags and headed out, and their mission began.

About 3 hours after they left, they found themselves in a forest of strange-looking Blue Sakura Trees.

"These blue sakuras are native to the land of the snow. This place is the only place to find them." Kakashi Sensei added.

"Wow. I don't think I've ever seen one. Would it be okay for me to take one?" Megumi asked.

With that, Kakashi nodded, and under his mask, he smiled. He knew that it would do know harm, for they may be rare, but very abundant in the location they were in. As they continued on, Tatsu stopped. He felt a small amount of chakra, and he knew that it was a shinobi attempting to assassinate them. As he walked by the bush, the chakra grew immense. Soon enough, blood squirted out of the bush. A body fell out and Tatsu had vanished in smoke. And immerging from the bush was none other than Tatsu. Everyone watched in amazement.

"What? I'm a genjutsu master." He stated.

It was true. It was inherited from his mother, Sakura Haruno. He was also a ninjutsu and taijutsu specialist. He easily learned any jutsu that any one could teach him. It was a cold day in hell when there was a jutsu (other than Kekkei Genkai blood line traits) that Tatsu could not master.

They continued on until they reached a new forest of oaks. As soon as they got there, another assassin attacked them. He wore a sound Hittai-Atte, with a blue jonin vest and had silver spiked hair. He threw a Kunai at him and then as Kakashi deflected it, the jonin used a substitution.

"Kogamaru, look out!" Kakashi shouted.

Too late. The man stabbed him in the back with a Kunai.

"Kogamaru!" Megumi shouted in despair for her cousin.

**POOF**! Kogamaru disappeared, and a log was put in his place. He had used a substitution. Then, right behind the assassin appeared Kogamaru with a kunai against his neck.

"Move, and you die!" Kogamaru stated.

"Think again!" The man said in a metallic and deep voice.

Suddenly, the man turned his whole body into a snake, and soon, it was slithering around Kogamaru's body! The giant snake began to constrict Kogamaru.

"Korin! He's the only one who can turn into a snake and use moves like that since, Orochimaru, who was killed by the hand of Sasuke Uchiha himself!!" Kakashi informed.

'Someone has to help him.' Tatsu thought.

Tatsu leaped into the air performing hand seals and landed on the side of a tree. He gathered chakra in his hand that was so intense, it was visible. As it gathered, it began to form lightning shape. _CHIDORI!!!! _He dashed down the tree trunk, and jabbed his fist into Korin's stomach, and rammed it right through his body. Next thing you saw was Tatsu standing behind Korin, as his body fell to the floor.

"Is everyone alright?" Tatsu asked.

"LOOK OUT!!!" Megumi screamed.

Behind Tatsu, a huge snake rose up, and its head speeded down, biting Tatsu in the neck. There were screams, and then Tatsu black out.

Tatsu woke up in his bed at home in the Konoha, all of his friends were standing around him. He noticed that the Rokudaime was standing in the corner.

"How long was I out?" Tatsu asked.

"3 weeks," Kogamaru stated.

"Damn." Tatsu said. "How was the mission?"

"It was a success. The Chidori was all that it took for Korin to die, but with his last breath he bit you, putting the curse mark on you. Whatever you do, don't give in to the curse." Kakashi explaned. "another thing, I don't know how, but you gained the mangekyo sharingan during that battle, come by later and I will teach you how to utilize the power to your advantage."

"Understood."

"Now, I believe that you all deserve a vacation." Kakashi added. "There are no mission for you at this time."

Well, that's the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Sorry it was so short. In the next chapter, there might be some unexpected twists, so continue to read my story, and please review.

REVIEW!!!!!!

Seriously.


	2. Chapter 2

So here is the second chapter of _Uchiha Chronicles_. Sorry it took so long to update. Enjoy.

Speech""

Thought''

CTchild Tatsu

OTolder Tatsu

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: the Curse

Tatsu was walking down a long path, somewhere clouded by darkness. Soon, he found himself in front of a door, and inside he heard the faint sound of a small boy crying. As he opened the door, his heart rate increased. He was shocked at what he saw. At this very moment. He was looking right into the face of his childhood self.

"H-Have you come to save me?" child Tatsu asked.

"From what?" older Tatsu replied.

"F-From being lonely…" child Tatsu said.

"Why are you lonely?" older Tatsu asked.

"M-Mom died while she was on a mission, and dad was never even there." Child Tatsu said.

"What?" Tatsu said.

"You were too weak to live by yourself, you were only five, after all!! You didn't stop Mom when you had the chance, when she asked you if you minded her always going on missions, and you said that you didn't!!!!" child Tatsu replied.

"What else could I have said?" older Tatsu asked.

"You could have stopped her from going, and now she's dead. And it's all your fault!!"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!!!!" Tatsu screamed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke up in his bed the next morning. The only thing that ran through his mind was the one sentence that kept repeating.

_She's dead, and it's all you're your fault…_

He walked through the garden in the backyard of his house. That sentence still ran through his thoughts. _She's dead, and it's all you're your fault… She's dead, and it's all you're your fault… She's dead, and it's all you're your fault… _He could not take this anymore. He began to head inside to get some water and the back of his neck where he got bitten began streaming with pain.

All of a sudden, he heard a huge banging noise. _**CRRRRRRRRSSHHHH!!!!!! **_He ran outside, despite this large pain, and rushed to the Hyuuga temple.

"Lady Hinata!! Where are Kogamaru and Megumi?!"

"They were told to meet Naruto at the hokage mansion. What's wrong?"

Naruto is the rokudaime in this story.

"Nothing."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He rushed to the hokage mansion, and saw Kogamaru with a disdained look on his face, and Megumi on the floor crying.

"What's going on?" Tatsu asked

"Tatsu. I don't know how to say this. He always liked you best. But um…." Naruto stated. "Kabuto Yakushi attacked him. Kakashi Sensei is…."

Naruto could not continue his sentence, having mourned over his ex-sensei. Tatsu knew what had just happened. (I hope you all know too.)

"DAMN IT!! Where is he?!"

"He is in the akatsuki hideout in the forest of death. Tatsu! Calm down! The curse is strong and fueled by rage!! Don't think about taking revenge!!" Naruto screamed after Tatsu.

Too late. Tatsu had already rushed out of the window behind Naruto's desk.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsu rushed to the forest of death. As he reached the center of the forest, he saw a giant tree in the middle. He performed some hand seals and took a deep breath.

'_**KATON! GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!!'**_

A huge fireball spilled over the trunk of the tree, creating a huge entrance to the hideout, and a few guards stood there easily taken out by Tatsu. As he snuck in, he saw to large shadows and found them having a conversation.

"Kabuto, I told you not to kill him. What the hell were you thinking?" the 1st voice said.

"Sorry, Sasuke, but he got in my way, and you know how things pull through" Kabuto inquired.

"Well you are just lucky I don't kill you right now."

"Sir, I understand your grief, Kakashi being your old sensei, but our operation is still under its final face."

"Kabuto, I have almost a full mind to drop this mission right now, we lost Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu, now we have only one member of the original _Snake_."

"Lord I assure you, _Team Snake _has many good shinobi still, and as intended, we must carry out these plans."

"Do I detect a bit of doubt?"

"Ever since you killed Orochimaru and Itachi, you have been fixated on something, which is as of yet, on a need to know basis. So tell me, what are you thinking?"

"That is none of your concern, for now. All I want you to do is find me Tatsu Haruno."

"No need for that. He is standing just outside the door way"

Tatsu froze. He began slowly walking in. He saw a man sitting at a desk with hair similar to his own, except that it had a much darker color. And standing right next to him was Kabuto.

"Hello Tatsu, do you know who I am?" The man at the desk asked. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I'm the reason why you have my Kekkei Genkai, the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"Your also the reason why Kakashi Sensei is dead! You sent your men to kill him."

"Don't be a fool, boy. The reason he is dead is because one of my shinobi disobeyed orders."

"Kabuto, right? So what is it that you want from me?"

"I thought the Kekkei Genkai quote was a huge hint, but it seams that I'll have to spell it out for you. I am your father."

"What? Well that explains the Mangekyo Sharingan. Where the hell have you been? You let mom die!! She went on a mission in search of you and she died during the mission! Kabuto killed her! Kabuto has killed everyone I have cared for all my life!!"

"Son. Calm down."

"NO! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU! NEVER!!!!!!!"

Suddenly, Sasuke saw chakra shroud Tatsu, so thick that his body shape was the only thing visible, and soon enough, Tatsu was gone. Then, out of nowhere, he felt a sharp pain in his back. He hit the ground, as blood squirted out of his mouth. He was flipped over, and saw Kabuto, dead against the wall. As he looked above him, he saw the face of his son staring at him. Tears flooded Tatsu's eyes. Black flame markings covered his body. Sasuke dreaded the sight of his own son, scowling at him.

"Damn it! How could you do something like this! You've been hiding from us for fourteen years! You let Kabuto kill mom! Damn you!! I hate you! You bastard!!! Damn you!!"

"Tatsu! I'm sorry I wasn't there. Sakura offered to go with me, but I couldn't have her pregnant with my own child, and let her die before raising you. It was just too dangerous."

"I don't care about your excuses. You were responsible! And now I'll kill you!!"

"No! I can't let you do this, Tatsu. I'm sorry."

And with that, he socked Tatsu in the gut, and karate chopped him in the neck. And with that, he left, but just before that, he turned around to see Tatsu standing in a shaky fighting pose.

"I…. Can't….let…..you….go. Not…..until….you….die…."

Tatsu walked slowly towards Sasuke, but after a few steps, he puked up blood and fell over. Sasuke, still extremely wounded, (Thanks to Tatsu) jumped out of the tree.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsu found himself in a bed, with his arm bandaged up.

'Where am I?' he thought.

"glad to see you awake, old buddy." Kogamaru said with a smile.

"Yes. It's good to see you are well, Tatsu." Megumi said from the other side of the bed.

"I am glad that you are well." Rokudaime said at the foot of his bead.

"Hey, guys. What happened?" Tatsu asked, obviously not remembering his encounter with his father.

"I don't know. You saw Kakashi Sensei's dead body and took off."

That was all that had to be said. All of the previous days events came back to him. He began to sink back into his bead, his mind filled with thoughts of revenge. He wanted to kill Sasuke Uchiha. His father.

End of chapter 2… 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well there's chapter two. Remember to continue to read as I will update ASAP!!

In the next chapter, Tatsu will go on another mission, which puts him in another collision with his father. But will Kogamaru and Megumi go home safely, or will they get entwined in Tatsu's rampage of vengeance, at great cost. And the curse mark begins to wrap itself around the vulnerable Tatsu, He begins to lose his grip on his missions and friends. And finally, the rise of a new nemesis: Kotosai. Keep reading, it just gets better.

Oh, and also…

…REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Well here is the third chapter of _Uchiha Chronicles_. I'd like to thank Noble Spirit for the review. Also, I will try to pace myself a little. In this chapter, Tatsu, Kogamaru, and Megumi are sent on a mission to escort the direct descendant of Zabuza Momochi. When Tatsu comes into a collision with his father Sasuke, innocent blood will be spilt, and so will either Tatsu's or Sasuke's.

"speech"

'thoughts'

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So everyone. Clear on the mission?" Naruto asked.

Tatsu stood in the center of the Rokudaime office. On one side was Megumi, the other, Kogamaru. They had just been given a mission to escort Oroshiku Momochi to the Land of the Waves. Oroshiku was somehow the direct descendant of Zabuza Momochi. He was visiting the leaf on account of getting advice from Tsunade, the 5th Hokage, for advice, being selected to be the nanadaime mizukage.

Tatsu's outfitting changed since his encounter with Sasuke. He wore a hittai-atte on his forehead, arm wraps around his right arm, and a black fingerless glove on his left hand. His shirt was the same except he had the Uchiha symbol on his back, and a katana strapped on his back. (He went back to the tree where the old Snake hideout was when he woke up from the hospital searching for his father, and found a katana with "Kusanagi" encrusted into the sheath, so he took it.)

"Naruto. If he is going to be the mizukage, why does he need an escort?" Tatsu rhetorically asked.

"Tatsu. It is not a shinobi's job to ask questions. He follows the mission to the letter, and all this is, is a simple escort mission. Understand?" Naruto said.

"I guess," Tatsu replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsu, Kogamaru, Megumi, and Oroshiku walked into Kirigakure. The town was shrouded in mist and with very few visible buildings. The most visible of all was the mizukage's mansion.

"Well, here you are, Oroshiku. Welcome home," Kogamaru said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you so much. Actually, I only asked you guys to come because I didn't know the way from the Konoha back to my home, because I've never left the Kirigakure. But again, thank you," Oroshiku said with glee.

"So that is why the mizukage would need an escort," Tatsu said.

As they left Kirigakure, they began to go into the harbor. When they got to the dock where their boat was (The land of the Waves is on an island), a kunai knife was thrown at them, but it barely missed.

"Hey, son." A voice came out of a hidden location. Tatsu immediately new who it was.

"Sasuke!! Come out, right now!!" Tatsu screamed.

"Have it your way." Sasuke replied.

"Tatsu!! Look out!!" Megumi shouted.

All of a sudden, Megumi and Kogamaru fell to the ground with kunai in the back of their necks, and Tatsu found his arms being held behind his back, and he couldn't break free. He looked back and saw Sasuke, with a curse mark activated.

"Damn you! What did you do to them?!" Tatsu screamed.

"I have the curse mark. I was fixated on revenge against my older brother, Itachi, because he wiped out the entire clan, leaving me to be the only survivor. I made mistakes in my past, and I'm telling you right now, do not let revenge consume you, because if it does, the curse will do the same," Sasuke explained.

"You just don't want to die at the hands of your own son!!" Tatsu argued.

"It seems the curse has already began to take its grip on you. Then there is no more I can say…"

And with that, Sasuke took Tatsu's arms, and activated Chidori while he was holding them, leaving a huge burn on the left one.

"AAAAAAAAARRGGGHHH!!!!!!!!" Tatsu screamed…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, somewhere deep within the forest of death, In the Snake HQ, two men wearing cloaks appeared on the scene. One stopped in Sasuke's room. He looked where the Kusansgi was and noticed that it was missing.

"Where is it?" The first one asked.

"I don't know, M' Lord. Last time I went here I saw it right there," the other one said.

"Well that is not exceptable!" The first one said. "Find it, or I'll have your head, Kentaro."

"Yes, Lord Kotosai," Kentaro said.

End of chapter 3…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well, there you have it. Chapter 3. it isn't as long as the others, but it is good enough for me. Continue to read and review. And trust me, it just gets better from here.

In the next chapter: Tatsu rages in his fight against Sasuke, and as Megumi and Kogamaru recover, Sasuke traps them in a prison of light, that keeps them in an illusionary world.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here is chapter four, I'm in need of reviews to get this story going. So I am just going to start the chapter.

"speech"

'thought'

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

"Why don't you just give up, foolish son?" Sasuke taunted.

"Damn you!" Tatsu gasped.

Megumi and Kogamaru lay there. They began to try to get up in order to help there friend. Kogamaru was finally on his knees, and by that time, Sasuke was using Chidori constantly while grasping and squeezing Tatsu's arms. Megumi still lay there, to strained to get up. She was probably hit hardest by Sasuke. Kogamaru got up. He was panting heavily.

"Hey, Sasuke. Let my friend go!" Kogamaru said.

"Back off. This is not your fight. Stay out and I won't have to kill you."

"I won't let you hurt my friend!"

"Pitty."

"Kogamaru! This is my fight! I can handle this!" Tatsu screamed.

"Well you've got a hell of a way of showing it!" Kogamaru said.

"_KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!" _Sasuke said.

Instantly, Sasuke appeared behind Kogamaru.

"_Multi KAGE BUSHIN!!"_ soon, thousands of Sasuke appeared.

"I'll take care of all of you easily," Kogamaru said.

The bushins started attacking him.

"8 trigrams! PALM ROTATION!!"

Kogamaru began to spin, and soon he gained momentum. He began spinning so swiftly, that soon he was a blur. Some of the bushins disapeared, but there were still many of the bushins to go.

"Alright. Guess i have no choice. 8 TRIGRAMS! 2 Palms!"

He hit 2.

"4 palms!"

4 more were gone.

"8 Palms!"

8 more vanished.

"16 Palms!!"

16 more.

"32 Palms"

The rest were destroyed. the next one was targeted towards Sasuke.

"64 PALMS!!"

He smacked sasuke in the chest 64 times.

_POOF!!_

Sasuke vanished into smoke, and appeared behind Kogamaru. He pulled out a kunai, and stabbed Kogamaru in the back. Tatsu freed himself from Sasuke, who was still grasping his arms, by bashing the top of his head into the under side of Sasuke's chin. As he got up, he pulled out the Kusanagi.

"Hey, Sasuke!! Let go of my friend!!" Tatsu shouted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the leaf village, The Forest of Death was burned completely to the ground. In the Hokage's mansion, Kotosai stared right into the face of a brutally beaten Naruto, just barely able to stay consious.

"Where is he?!" Kotosai screamed into the face of the hokage.

"I haven't seen him since I was 16," Naruto said.

"You had better tell me where he is!!"

"I don't know."

"Then there is no further use for you."

Hinata Hyuuga walked in at that very moment, looked around, and screamed...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there is chapter 4. still pretty short, but i'm trying to improve on my depth. so please continue to read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

So here is chapter 5. sorry to cut you short on chapter 4, but I wanted to build suspense. I really want to see a lot more reviews. So please review. I promise, the plot will get better. Just review.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

"speech"

'thought'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let my friend go, you bastard!!" Tatsu yelled at his father, Sasuke.

"Make me, stupid boy," Sasuke retorted.

Tatsu charged at him with the kusanagi, and on impact, he hurled it at Sasuke's face. Sasuke guarded and sent a blade of lightning chakra at Tatsu, but it missed. Tatsu grabbed the blade of lightning chakra, and hurled it at Sasuke. It hit.

'How did he do that?' Sasuke thought.

"DIE!!" Tatsu screamed, as he charged at Sasuke with the kusanagi.

Tatsu jumped into the air right above Sasuke, and began slashing downwards at Sasuke. Sasuke noticed the black flame pattern on Tatsu's face. It turned red!! Tatsu slashed furiously at Sasuke.

"Damn you!! Damn you damn you damn you DAMN YOU!!" Tatsu screamed.

"ENOUGH!!!!!" Sasuke screamed.

Instantly, a sphere of light grew around Kogamaru and Megumi.

"What in the hell is this?!" Megumi shouted.

A gold light stretched across the area around her. Then she blacked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

she woke up in her bed at the hokage's mansion. The room was quiet and serene. Was it just a dream? It must have been. She did not feel a scar that would've been on her back, which would've been left by the kunai.

"Thank god that is over," Megumi said.

She headed over to the training ground to practice, and saw Kogamaru beating the post with a kunai. Tatsu was standing at the left post, brutally slashing it with his Kusanagi.

"Hey guys. How'd the mission go?"

"Ask Tatsu. He's the one who dragged our sorry asses home."

"Well, the mission was a success. After the encounter with father, I had easily beaten him."

"Oh good. Wait… You aren't Tatsu."

"Don't be stupid, baka. Of course I am."

"No, your not."

"Where is your proof?"

"First, when I woke up in the bed this morning, there were no scars on my back from when I was hit with a kunai. Second, you would never refer to Sasuke as father in your whole life. In fact, I've never heard the word 'father' come out of your mouth."

"Very inquisitive, little girl. You see, I am a figment of the illusionary world that you have been trapped in."

"Damn you! Let me go! Where are the real Kogamaru and Tatsu?!"

"Tatsu is out there fighting Sasuke. Kogamaru, he is right here."

All of a sudden, Kogamaru arose out of the ground and into the arena, covered with bruises.

"Let him go now. I will kill you!"

"Idiot. You seemed smart at first, but you just don't get one thing. I'm an illusion. Illusions don't exist. And how can you kill that which doesn't exist, Hmm?"

"Damn. How can I get out of this mess?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsu raged in his fight against Sasuke. He drew out his kusanagi, and pierced him with a great power in the shoulder.

"Argh. How did you approach this level of strength?"

"Like I'm about to tell you!!"

With that, Sasuke vanished, and appeared behind Tatsu.

"Look over there. I'd save my friends if I were you."

Tatsu noticed the bubble around megumi and Kogamaru began to tighten. Megumi was shuddering. He went over to the bubble and began to slash furiously at it with the kusanagi. It began to crack, gradually over time. Eventually, the top of it shattered. Megumi began to gain consciousness, and Tatsu looked behind him. Sasuke was gone. He had ran away again.

"GOD DAMMIT!!" he screamed.

They began to head home. Kogamaru on Tatsu's back, and Megumi close behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Konoha, Kotosai stood at the gate facing the Forest of death.

"Well, now I have a pretty good idea of who has the kusanagi."

"Why does this sword matter, M' Lord?"

"Because, it has the secrets of the Uchiha clan hidden in it's sheath. If we want to kill Sasuke, we need to know how to beat the Sharingan."

"I get it now. If we have the secrets of the sharingan, we have the secrets to kill he who has the sharingan. But why do you want to kill Sasuke?"

"That is not of your concern."

"Understood."

"Now. We must find the one known as Tatsu, the son of Sasuke Uchiha. Ku ku ku."

Then, out of the blue, they vanished, Leaving no traces but the shambles of the barely standing Konoha…

End of Chapter 5

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it, chapter 5. continue to read and review.

REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter 6

So here is the sixth chapter of Uchiha Chornicles. Sorry for the delay in updates. Read and enjoy. Oh, and please review. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

"speech"

'thought'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsu limped through the forest just outside of the konoha gates. One sentance ran through his mind. 'God dammit!' As he reached the konoha gates, he found his home village in shambles. Corpses lie everywhere. 'What happened

here?' he thought. He approached the gates and saw two men standing outside of the gates, and thought to himself 'Are they the ones who did this?' The men began to take off.

"HEY!!! YOU TWO!!!! DID YOU CAUSE THIS DISTRUCTION?!!!! I WANT AWNSERS!!!" Tatsu screamed after them.

"Tatsu san. It might be a bad idea to yell at these men." Megumi said quietly.

"Megumi. These men are probably the ones who brouhgt our village into shambles! Are we just supposed to stand by and let them go by on thier merry ways? We have to find out wether or not they did this," Tatsu replied.

"Hmmhmmhmm... yes... we were the ones who did this. Are you Tatsu Uchiha?"

"WHO THE HELL WANTS TO KNOW!?"

"I am Kotosai, and this is Kentaro, my apprentice..."

"What do you want me for?"

"You have something i want, that sword!"

"Yeah right!!! to hell i'm going to give you this!"

"Tatsu!" Megumi said.

"Nani?"

"Get Kogamaru out of here!!! I'll hold them off!!! GO NOW!!!"

"HAI!!"

And with that, tatsu took off with kogamaru on his back, towards the Hyuuga mansion. As he got there, he saw Hinata pinned to the floor by a mist ninja.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" Tatsu shouted.

"Tat... Su... N-Naruto kun is... d-dead..." Hinata said in a low voice.

"WHAT?! HOW?!!"

"I don't know how, I just walked in saw him... dead..." Hinata continued.

"God Dammit... Kotosai did this to him..." Tatsu said in a grieving voice. "I'll... kill... him... I'LL KILL HIM!"

With that, Tatsu jumped over to the guards who had pinned Hinata to the ground, and slit the both of them in the throat with his kusanagi. He helped Hinata to her feet.

"Watch over Kogamaru. I have some buissness to finish." Tatsu said in a calm voice.

"Be careful. Don't get yourself killed," Hinata warned.

"Don't worry."

Then, all of a sudden, Tatsu left toward his destination. As he arrived, he saw Kentaro pinning a badly damaged Megumi to the wall, a kunai at her neck. Megumi, in an attempt to break free, punched him in the chest.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!" Kentaro shouted in pain.

"HEY! LET HER GO!!!!" Tatsu shouted.

"Tatsu... help!" Megumi gasped.

"HOLD ON!!!"

Tatsu jumped into the air, and kicked Kentaro in the face.

"You little brat!"

Kentaro threw the kunai at Tatsu. It pinned him... In the heart...

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!" Megumi shouted.

Blood leaked from Tatsu's chest and mouth... Them...

**_POOF!!!_**

"DAMMIT! A SUBSTITUTION!!!!"

'But where is he now?!'

"HERE!!" A voice came from behind.

All of a sudden, a sharp pain came into Kentaro's chest.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh..." Tatsu laughed.

"How?! I used the substitution!" Kentaro said in surprise.

"You know that punch i gave you earlier?" Megumi said. "I used it to block your chakra, without you knowing..."

"Damn... you..." Kentaro said with his last breath.

"Megumi. Thank you. Now let's go find Kotosai," Tatsu said.

"T-Tatsu... I'm sorry... But... I have to go help Kogamaru," Megumi said in a low voice.

"Okay. Then i will do it alone," Tatsu said. Then, he began to take off.

"Tatsu!! Good luck!!"

"Thank you, Megumi. Good luck to you too..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there is the sixth chapter... Continue to read and review. I'll update ASAP.

Till then,

Tasunara...


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so here is my seventh chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews lately, and keep them coming!!!!! SERIOUSLY!!!!!!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"speech"

'thought'  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"KOTOSAI!!!!!!" Tatsu screamed.

"Oh. Did you call for me?" Kotosai said.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU KILL NARUTO FOR?!"

"He just wouldn't give me my awnsers. Heh heh heh."

"Damn you. I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!"

Meanwhile, back at the Hyuuga mansion, Megumi had been sitting in a chair next to Kogamaru's bedside. She was staring at him with a worried look in her in her eyes. She had sat there since she arrived, and she was worried about her cousin's terrible injuries.When she got there, she immediatly called a member of the Konoha medical-nin to take a look at them, but there was no awnser. She asked her mother if she could help, but she said that she knew nothing about healing jutsu and went into the room accross the hall from the room megumi was in.. Megumi hit a dead end. the only thing left to do was wait and see what was happening. She continued to sit there, waiting for Tatsu to come back. If he came back. Kogamaru just lay there, swaet covered his face. 'Kogamaru. Just hang on.' Suddenly, she heard a thump from the other room. The same room her mother was in. she rushed into theroom to find her mother facing a mysterious figure in a dark cloak.

"Megumi! Stay back!!" Hinata warned.

"No! I want to help you! I'm not a little kid anymore!" Megumi protested.

Hinata couldn't help but smile. Here she was, her own daughter standing in front of her, stating that she wasn't a kid anymore. It's just as Uzumaki Naruto had done alot, so many years ago. The only thought that she had that moment was 'She really is his daughter.'

"Okay."

With that, Megumi jumped into the air and drop kicked the attacker in the face. The figure stumbled backwards, his hand placed over his face. Megumi noticed that his hood was removed, and as he moved his hand, megumi recognized his face almost immediatly. She had seen him before. in the forest outside of Kirigakure.

_**Korin...**_

"Long timeno see, little kunoichi," Korin said.

"B-But, I thought Tatsu..." Megumi said.

"Heh heh heh heh heh, foolish girl. you see, I am a ninja hired by Sasuke Uchiha, who had me implant the curse mark. Tatsu will fall under its control, and soon he will be completely evil. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Korin said.

"Too bad. That won't happen because Tatsu is strong! I believe in him!" Megumi stated.

"Heh heh heh. So there is love amongst the genins. Too bad you won't be able to express it!" Korin said, and with that he charged at her.

"You cannot kill Tatsu and you cannot kill me!" Megumi confidentally said.

She charged at Korin and punched him in the gut. then she did the eight trigrams 128 palms attack and then the palm rotation. Then she began to do the water style: water fall jutsu. Soon then Korin was flying out of the window and ended up in the backyard. Megumi followed him and used a combo punch move. after a while of fighting korin, she finally realized that she was alot strong than she looked. Chakra was flowing out of her body, so powerful that it was visible to the naked eye. She realized that this was not her power, but the power that dwelled inside of her. the power of the Kyuubi that was inside of her. Her father had the kyuubi, but it was somehow harnessed inside of her when she was born.

"You see, you cannot kill me, for i am more powerful than you!" She said and with that, she slit his throat with her claws.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there you go. the second chapter. hope that you liked it. I wanted Megumi to kick some one's ass in this one, because we've all seen what kogamaru and tatsu can do and megumi needs her time in the spotlight. i figured she could have a chapter all about her. I'm still conflicting whether i should make it tatsuxmegumi, but i don't think i want to do that. i also wanted to reveal that sasuke gave his son the curse mark, knowing that he could be very strong, but easy to control. next chapter, there will be half of the fight between Tatsu and Kotosai, and kogamaru is going to be healed by a surprise guest not mentioned yet but she won't fight. also, he will fight against kotosai with tatsu. but i'll save that for a future chapter. next chapter will focus more on sasuke's plan. and it will also reveal why tatsu has mangekyo, and how sasuke came to enhance team SNAKE. so keep with me and i am not as close to the end as most of you think.

read and review, and bear with me because i am really trying hard, even if you don't review, at least read it.

-Tasunara


	8. Chapter 8

hey. thanks for all the reviews lately. special thanks to rina77 for keeping with me and continually reviewing. so heres the eighth chapter. i'll do my best on this one.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsu was blinded with fury. He had been giving it his all without the mangekyo, but it still wasn't enough. Kotosai had just been tossing him around. Now, he was going to use his secret weapon.

**_MANGEKYO..._**

"Heh heh heh... you just don't understand. Bloodline limit or not, you cannot beat me! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Kotosai shouted in triumph.

"We'll see!" Tatsu shouted, and with that, he charged at kotosai with an uppercut to the face. Then, Kototsai attempted a swift punch to Tatsu's stomach, but instead he ended up punching the air, and faster than the eyes could see, Tatsu came from above and landed a spiralling kick down onto Kotosai's head. Kotosai began to grow impatient. Soon enough, Tatsu appeared at Kotosai's left, and right as he was about to land a punch, Kotosai kicked him in the gut, but Tatsu vanished into a thick whisp of smoke. Kotosai felt a sharp pain on his head from behind. then, out of nowhere, everything began to feel dense and heavy, and before he knew it, everything turned various shades of black and white, except for the sky which turned to a shade of bright orange. And then he was tied to a wooden board.

"WH-WHERE AM I?!" Kotosai screamed. And as if on cue...

"You are slowly experiencing hell, because for eight days you will be tortured brutally. Welcome to my Tsukuyomi. Heh heh heh." Tatsu said in an evil tone.

"What do you plan to do with me now?" Kotosai asked in a frightened tone.

"Glad you asked. heh heh heh. I'm going to kill you!"

Back at the hyuuga mansion, Kogamaru lay gently on the bed, solomnly, but it pained Megumi to watch him lie there in pain. There was only one person who could heal him, but megumi was not even sure she was alive. it was her only choice. she headed out to the forest of death. She had no leads and no idea about where to go, but somehow, some way, she was going to find the one person she was looking for. the fifth hokage. Tsunade. She walked for a while, and she began to grow hungry, but the thing is, she forgot to pack food. She groaned at the thought of her absent mindedness. she sat down against a tree and started looking up at the sky. How long could she keep playing ninja before something got to her? How long can she be overshadowed by tatsu and kogamaru? they constantly trained, and never gave it up. but then, brfore long she saw a huge tree top, and out of blind instinct, started to walk towards it. after a while, she reached a large tree with a scorch mark surrounding a large hole. She entered through this hole and saw what appeared to be dried up blood spats every where. going through the center, into what seemed like a hall was a trail of footsteps, only marked by the blood on the floor. She began to follow them and ended up in a room with a desk in the middle and a dead corpse on the left wall. at the desk in the middle was a kunnoichi who looked to be twenty and had long, bright pink hair. she wore a pinkish-red hittai-atte on her forehead, and a red shirt with a pink skirt.

"Ummm, excuse me, but would you happen to know lady Tsunade?" Megumi asked quietly.

"Hmm... Tsunade? yeah, she was my mentor for a few years. I learned everything i know from her, but to bad. Sorry to tell you, but you missed her by about three years," The woman said.

"Oh," She said full of greif. "Well i guess I'll just get going. Bye!"

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to be Naruto and Hinata's daughter, would ya?" The woman called after her.

"Ya, but my father was killed recently," Megumi replied.

"Oh, well say hi to Hinata for me!"

"Wait, I think I know who you are! Your--!"

"Sakura Haruno, at your service!"

"But i thpught you were dead!"

"They probably just said that to keep Tatsu to go looking for me. Heh. So why are you looking for Tsunade?"

"Well my cousin, Kogamaru, got badly damaged on our last mission."

"Say no more, just take me there."

They rushed back to Hyuuga mansion, to find Kogamaru laying on the bed, and Sakura rushed over there and performed some hand seals. then, she placed her hand over his head, and with a flash of light, Kogamaru slowly awakened. He looked around his surroundings, and saw Megumi beside his bed, and Sakura next to her.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Long story, I'll explain later, just come on!" Megumi shouted.

Meanwhile, after what seemed like days of torture, Kotosai had had enough. He broke the rope that bound him to the board and kicked tatsu in the face. everything went back to normal, but Kotosai felt extreme pain in his gut.

"How the hell did you do that?" Tatsu screamed.

Right at that moment, megumi and Kogamaru arrived on the scene.

"What the hell took you so long?"

"We made it, didn't we?"

And then Kogamaru jumped up to where they were.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so there is my eighth chapter, you asked, and i provided. thanks for reading and please review.

-Tasunara.


	9. Chapter 9

This is chapter 9. read, review, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

"speech" 'thought'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsu obviously seemed not to notice Sakura's presence, he was probably to focused on the battle. But as he fought, he thought of her and was punching Kotosai with all of his rage. It was bad enough that he taunted Tatsu's weakness, but the fact that he had known it to be true was as tough as it gets. No matter how much he fought back, how hard his punches were, it wasn't enough. How could anyone be so strong? Even with his mangekyo, it still wasn't enough.

"Haven't you had enough? HAHAHAHA!!!!" Kotosai taunted.

"I can't let someone like you win! Not on my life!" Tatsu retorted.

He charged at Kotosai, as if an inside force that had been dwelling inside of him had just released itself, and he attacked! For the first time through out the whole battle, Kotosai had felt pain, as if a wrecking ball had smacked into his chest and crushed his entire rib cage.

He looked up to see what had hit him, and he saw was Tatsu, but not the usual Tatsu. This Tatsu was covered in gleaming black flame markings, and a huge amount of chakra flowed around him.

"Kotosai!" Tatsu exclaimed. "You made one vital mistake. I am not weak!!"

He performed hand seals and grasped his wrist for dear life. A flurry of chakra flew out of his palm, so intense that it was visible. His chakra took the form if lightening, and he began to run with the speed of a cheetah, if not, faster. He dragged the _Chidori_ across the ground as he ran toward Kotosai, who was shocked at the speed and technique Tatsu was using.

Then there was pain.

Pain that filled his insides like none other. He looked down and he saw blood. He saw an arm stabbed into the inside of his chest. he looked to his backe, and saw a hand jabbed through to the other side.

Tatsu ripped his arm out of Kotosai's chest. The last thing Kotosai ever saw was Tatsu Uchiha holding his heart in his hand. He fell to the ground, dead.

_To Be Continued..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Okay. so i admit that that was a bit to gory, but i wont change it, i guess Tatsu was just trying to make sure he was dead. I'm thinking about making flash anime versions of the story. please leave me reviews and comments about this latest development.

Tasunara... Out...


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys!!! I'm back again!! Sorry to let anyone who cares down, but this is the last chapter of Uchiha Chronicles. Don't worry again for anyone who cares because i'm making a sequal to this story about Kogamaru thats probably going to be called UC: Steel Fang Saga. so stick with me if you would.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"speech"

'thought'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsu's arm was covered in blood. The crimson liquid gleamed in the light of the mid day sun. The black markings on his face burned his skin and made him think of everything he has been through in the past few months. How much pain he'd endured and how much he had lost. His head was burning with furiosity, and then he heard something.

"So, you've finally started to let the Curse Mark take a grip on you. Heh heh heh," Sasuke said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tatsu asked.

"Simply this. I was the one who planted the curse mark on you, and I am the one who put the Tomoe seals in your eyes for the Mangekyou Sharingan," Sasuke revealed.

"You what? So you were really the snake guy that bit me?" Tatsu asked.

"Correct. I did it to monitor your progress. The Mangekyou I planted on you were really to watch you. Everything you saw, I saw. Everything that has happened to you was because of me. I made you think the thoughts you did." Sasuke said.

"Why the hell would you do something like that?" Tatsu interrogated.

"Simple. Because I wanted the secret power that rests within you. There is a reason your name is Tatsu, the japanese word for dragon," Sasuke said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Simply that there is a beast that was born inside of you when you were born. a power from your mother's side. And how should this be is because your mother's clan, the Haruno clan, is even more powerful than my own clan. Sakura could never tell you that. Her clan holds the key to the destruction of the universe, even more powerful than that of all 9 tailed beasts combined. Your power will be mine soon enough. Just you wait."

And with that he vanished. Tatsu was flooded with anger. Kogamaru appeared in front of him. Sakura appeared next to Kogamaru.

"Hey. Tatsu, are you okay?" She asked.

"Mom? Is that you?" Tatsu asked out.

"Yes, its me. Sorry I've been gone for so long," She replied.

"I'm going after him. I'm going to kill him," Tatsu said.

With that he took off into the forest and chased after Sasuke. They stared off into the direction he took off in, And they wondered if he'd ever come back.

The End

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the ending going by to quickly. I just wanted to get it over with. So any way like i said before, in a few month's time, i will have a new story Uchiha Chronicles: Steel Fang saga focusing on Kogamaru and his story and i promise it will have more depth.

until then

Tasunara Kudosai


End file.
